


you have (more than) one problem

by naukhti



Series: not a peaceful holiday [1]
Category: Islamic Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naukhti/pseuds/naukhti
Summary: Israfil mendatangi Jibril karena dia memiliki sebuah masalah





	you have (more than) one problem

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Cerita ini adalah fiksi, semua elemen disini berasal dari teologi islam yang berasal dari Al-Qur'an  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini  
> Dimohon kebijaksanaan dan keterbukaannya dalam membaca fanfiksi ini.

“Aku gugup.”

“Aku tahu.”

Israfil mondar-mandir dengan gugup mengelilingi kantor Jibril, sedangkan empunya duduk dengan tenang di kursinya sambil membaca laporan terbaru soal pemanasan global. Jibril menghela napas selagi dia membaca efek dari peristiwa ini: mencairnya es di kutub, potensi punahnya ratusan jenis binatang, kenaikan air laut, hujan asam, menipisnya ozon…. Ya Allah, kenapa para manusia seperti ini, sih.

Si malaikat peniup sangkakala membuka mulutnya, lalu menutup lagi. Dia menoleh kepada Jibril yang masih membaca bundel laporan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang dari tadi disediakan oleh sang ajudan agung. Jibril mengangkat alis dengan samar.

“Kantormu punya aura yang _sangat_ mengintimidasi,” ujar Israfil. “Itu alasan kenapa aku jarang sekali bertamu kesini.” Dia menjelaskan. “Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku bisa tahan menetap disini untuk waktu yang lama. Apa menurutmu Bos Besar akan membiarkanku tetap bekerja di kantorku?”

Jibril mengerjap, dia menutup laporan pemanasan global dan menggesernya ke samping.

“Huh, kamu terdengar seperti Idris,” ujar Jibril.

Israfil menutup matanya. “Ini _coping mechanism,_ kamu suka Idris dan aku berusaha mendapat bantuanmu.”

“Semua malaikat suka Idris,” koreksi Jibril. “Terutama Izrail. Tapi kamu tahu, kan, kalau kamu bisa langsung bilang padaku ada apa.”

Israfil menarik napas panjang. “Aku gugup untuk mengambil posisimu. Untuk sementara memang, tapi tetap saja aku akan jadi ajudan Bos Besar dan pemimpin para malaikat.” Israfil menatap atasannya lekat-lekat. “Jibril, aku tidak diciptakan untuk memimpin.”

Jibril mengulurkan tangannya dan pelan-pelan dia meremas tangan Israfil yang ada di atas meja. 

“Kamu benar,” ujarnya. “Tapi hanya secara teknis. Aku kerap melihatmu menggantikan tugas ketua regu atau departemen yang berhalangan. Baik itu urusan surgawi atau menjadi kapten di medan perang, kamu selalu melakukan semua dengan sempurna dan membimbing bawahanmu dengan baik. Kamu bahkan yang menduduki kursiku jika aku turun ke Bumi untuk menyampaikan wahyu, _kamu,_ bukan deputiku; tapi _kamu_. Bos Besar memilih _mu,_ dulu dan sekarang, Dia mempercayakan ini kepada _mu_ dan bukan yang lain, semua itu semata-mata karena Dia tahu kamu lah malaikat yang tepat. Hanya kamu.”

Israfil terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu dia menghela napas dan berkata. “Aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau Bos besar punya alasan untuk memilihku, dan aku merasa sangat terhormat karena kepercayaanNya. Tapi, Jibril, kamu dan Mikail akan pergi sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan… Aku khawatir kalau aku tidak bisa sebaik dirimu untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin nanti, dan aku khawatir… kalau… kalau Bos Besar akan kecewa padaku.” Suara Israfil mengecil seiring kata yang dia ucapkan sampai dia terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

Jibril mendengarkan dengan seksama semua kata-kata Israfil. Dengan satu jentikan jari, dia menghidupkan fitur aromaterapi yang hanya dia nyalakan ketika sedang stress, dan tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang tangan Israfil berpindah dan mengelus-elus bahu rekan kerjanya untuk menenangkan.

 _Betapa manusiawi,_ pikir Jibril. _Untuk seseorang yang hampir tidak pernah turun ke Bumi Manusia._

Sepertinya pertemanannya dengan Idris menularkan sifat-sifat manusianya kepada Israfil. Keraguan dan rasa takut tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh malaikat, tidak kecuali takut kepada Bos Besar. Tapi Israfil dengan aneh memiliki kedua itu. Dia takut akan kegagalan. Dan dia meragukan dirinya sendiri, yang dia hari-hari awal Jibril akan golongkan kepada dosa karena secara tidak langsung meragukan Bos besar, tapi sekarang sudah berbeda.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, dan tidak terasa banyak juga hal yang berubah di Surga. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin mereka memerangi prototype manusia.

“Kamu tidak akan gagal, Israfil,” ujar Jibril dengan tegas. “Bos Besar tidak akan mengizinkanmu gagal dan mengecewakannya. Kamu akan melakukan semua tugasmu dengan baik, kamu harus percaya kepada kuasaNya.”

Dalam hati Jibril berdoa kepada Bos Besar, meminta izinNya untuk memberi tahu Israfil bagian baru dari rencana penggantian. Dan untungnya Bos besar segera memberikan lampu hijau kepada permintaan Jibril.

Aromaterapi yang tadi dinyalakan Jibril berangsur-angsur membuat Israfil menjadi lebih tenang, Israfil merasakan hatinya menjadi lebih teguh karena kata-kata dan sentuhan Jibril yang menenangkan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata kepada Jibril. “Ya, kamu benar, Jibril.” Sang malaikat menghela napas, seketika dia penuh dengan rasa malu. “Seharusnya aku tidak meragukan diriku… dan keputusan Bos Besar, aku seharusnya tahu kalau dia punya alasan untuk memilihku dan pasrah akan kuasaNya. Tolong maafkan ku.” Dia lalu mengucapkan istighfar berkali-kali.

Jibril mengangguk puas mendengarnya.

“Bagus kalau kamu akhirnya mengerti, Israfil. Tapi biar aku memberitahu satu hal kepadamu, Bos Besar dan aku telah berdiskusi masalah potensi keraguanmu sebelumnya, dan Dia setuju untuk mempermudah bagianmu dengan memberikan sementara bagian diriku kepadamu, jadi selama bertugas sebagai ajudan dan pemimpin tinggi, kamu akan memiliki kualitas-kualitas terbaikku.”

Israfil langsung terkesiap dan Jibril hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

“Maha suci Allah dengan seluruh kekuasannya!” seru Israfil.

“Maha suci Allah dengan seluruh kekuasaannya,” ujar Jibril setuju.

“Jibril…” ujar Israfil terharu. “Terima kasih sudah membicarakan masalah keraguanku kepada Bos Besar, dan memintaNya untuk memberikan kualitas terbaikmu kepadaku selama bertugas.”

Jibril mengerjap. “Oh, soal itu. Aku tidak meminta, Bos Besar sendiri yang memiliki idenya, dan Dia sudah tahu dari awal soal-” _transisi menjadi lebih manusiawi_ “-keraguan di hatimu itu.”

Jibril sendiri tidak pernah bertanya langsung kepada Bos Besar perihal ini, tapi dia tahu kalau Bos Besar pasti tahu soal itu i dan bagaimana perasaan Jibril mengenai itu. Dan Dia tidak membiarkan itu semua, yang artinya Bos Besar tidak mempermasalahkan transisi Israfil menjadi manusiawi.

Atau Dia sudah punya rencana untuknya.

Jibril tidak tahu. Dan meski ini adalah urusannya karena posisi Jibril sebagai pemimpin semua malaikat yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka semua, dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur. 

Israfil mengangguk, bibir-bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. “Memang hanya Bos Besar yang tahu apa yang terbaik untuk makhluknya, ya,” ujarnya. “Tapi tetap saja, terima kasih, Jibril, sudah mau mendengarkan rengekanku tadi.”

“Tidak masalah,” jawab Jibril. “Masalah kalian adalah masalahku. Sudah menjadi tanggung jawab bagiku untuk membantu kalian semua sebagai pemimpin.”

“Dan meski hanya untuk sementara, aku yakin kamu juga bisa membantu mereka semua dengan baik,” tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Israfil berseri-seri, dan Jibril langsung merasa lega. Karena jika masalah keraguan diri Israfil sudah selesai, maka dia pasti bisa dengan optimal menggantikan Jibril nanti. Dan Jibril tidak akan kepikiran masalah ini lagi, lalu dia dan Mikail bisa liburan dengan tenang.

Sayangnya dia tidak tahu kalau dia salah.


End file.
